Geisha Fuu
by momewrathsway
Summary: Fuu is an apprentice Geisha. Mugen dose not aprove. MuFu. LEMON! Some jin and O/C as well. Chapters are long.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Summery: Fuu is training as an apprentice Geisha. Mugen dose not aprove. MuFu, some Jin O/C. LEMON!

Personal Note: I just want to warn you that I have terible spelling! I only have word pad on my computer so spell check is a pain in the ass to go through and I write for fun, not for work. So I'm apologizing ahead of time for any parts that are distracting. Your welcome to comment on it if you like but I probobly won't go back and fix anything. I'm to lazzy. Also, I'm aware that the historical acricy of this story is way way way off. Again, sorry! I may have some facts totaly worng. Other then that, hope you like it! Lemme know what you think!

GO!

It had been two years since the travled together. So much had happened since then. Mugen had been wondering aimlessly, working on ships ocasionaly, but mostly on foot. He had been stopping through a small town to get food when he ran into a familar face.

It all started when he stopped to examin a particularly curvey geisha walking in the opposit direction. She wore a dark blue kimono and little make up. Mugen stopped dead in his tracks, and quickly turned his direction to walk beside her.

"Need an escort?" He asked slyly, leaning close to her ear. The women gave him an evil look which quickly faded into a shy smile.

"I am sorry, but I have a dona" She explained, averting her eyes. Mugen raised an eye brow at her, having no clue what that meant.

"Is that a...desease?" He questioned, making a face of discuss. The girl laughed, covering her mouth a moment later. "Some may say that, but not in my case. No, dona is like a Geisha's boyfriend. I entertain no one but him" She explained, a smile crossing her face as she looked off. Mugen frowned. He didn't like this whole Geisha thing that was going around. They were like hookers with rules. To danm confusing.

"Your not from here, are you?" she questioned, snaping him out of internal rant. He shoot his head. "You do not know much of Geisha, do you?" She asked further, an amused look on her bright red lips. He shook his head again. "Sometimes even I get confused" she admitted with a laugh. There was something he liked about this broad. She had a smilar look to the wemon he'd liked. Tallish, dark hair, good size tits. But she seemed a little difforent then the wemon he'd meet in brothles and sloons. She seemed classy.

"What brings you to this town?" she questioned, seeming genuinly curious. "Just stumbled into it" He replied with a shrug, wondering why she was still talking to him. "A travler I see? Hmm. My dona tells me many stories of his travles" She mused, getting the same far off look in her eyes. _Man, this bitch is whipped. _

"He is verry kind to travlers. If you need a room, I'm sure he'd be glad to acomidate you" she added, with a small bow. Mugen raised a suspicious brow. "You serious?" He questioned, wondering why a smoking, yet taken, women would not be inviting him back to her place. She nodded, a kind smile across her face. He shrugged. A bed's a bed. And if she was planning on trying something, he would have no complaints. He could take on what ever dona she had. The women lead him through town up a hill to a large house. Mugen looked around as they walked up the steps, noticing the various plants and flowers that surounded the house.

"Nice digs" he muttered, noticing a large strange yellow flower.

"Those are my maiko's favorite" the geisha stated with a smile. Mugen gave her a funny look.

"You have a kid?"

"No" she laughed. "A maiko is an apprentice geisha. She is my little sister, and I am her trainer, so to speak" she explained, as they contenuied up the stairs. "Dose she have one of those....dudes?" He questioned, suddenly intriged.

"No, no. She is brand knew" The geisha explained. Mugen's eyes pirked. He liked the sound of that. They made it up to the door and before she could open it, it slid open to reveal a tall, dark haired man.

"Mugen" Jin stated, some what surprised to see the ruffian at his door.

"You know each other?" the geisha gasped, in conufusion.

"Natsumi, this is Mugen, one of my travling companions from years ago" Jin explained, turning to the geisha. "Ah! Mugen, I have heard so much about you. I should have guessed" She exclaimed, giving a little bow. "Hu?" Mugen raised an eye brow at her, tying to figure out what was going on.

"Mugen. This is Natsumi" Jin explained, laying a hand on the geisha's shoulder. She looked up at him with a warm smile. "Jin is my dona" She added, holding her hands to her chest. Mugen eyed them in disgust.

"Come in, we have much to catch up on" Jin offered, and lead him inside. The three ate and talked for a long time. They disgust what the two had done snice the time they had parted, and also reminised over old times. After about two hours of talking, Natsumi rose.

"I apologize, but I must excuse myself. I have an important engagement to attend" She explained, giving them each a bow. "I almost forgot" Jin noted, rising with her. "Tonight is Natsumi's maiko's debue" Jin explained, turning to Mugen. "Whats that mean?" He asked, with a mouth full of food.

"This will be her first time entertaining" Natsumi explained, before exciting the room. Mugen leaned over to Jin. "Tell me, is this maiko chick hot?" He asked through his teeth. "Your not coming" was Jins response.

"Why not?" He groaned, offended. "Your embarassing" Jin answered simply, headed towards the door. Natsumi walked back into the room. "It is getting late, my dear. I must go. If you wish to stay with your friend I will understand" She explained, giving him a small bow. "No, you have spoke of this for a long time now. Besides, I am interested to meet little Himawari" He replied, reasuringly, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mugen, would you like to join us?" She offered, turning to him with a smile. Jin frowned.

"I'd love to" Mugen relplied with a grin.

*****

Mugen and Jin entered the tea house. Mugen received many odd glances from the other men and geisha as they passed. "Why are these fags staring at me?" Mugen questioned bluntly. Jin sighed. "Maybe its the way your dressed. Or the way you smell" He replied in anoyance.

"Shove it" Mugen grumbled in reply. They sat down, close to the small stage. A young Geisha sat down and poured them each a glass of sake. Mugen wiggled his eye brows at her and she scoffed, moving away quickly.

"Stop" Jin scolded, keeping his voice low. "Oh come on, you know you were thinking the same thing" Mugen retorted, rolling his eyes as he drank the entirity of his cup, then held it in the air and waved it about. Jin slapped his hand down and poured him a glass to shut him up. It worked. Mugen sucked it down and didn't complain.

"So wheres your women? Isn't she gonna hang with us?" Mugen asked, looking around the room, that was now entirly male. "She should be here soon" Jin answered, wondering the same thing. There was a loud crash in the next room.

"Hima, you fool!" Natsumi scolded in a hushed voice.

"I'm so sorry" A young girls voice replied. Mugen snickered. A moment later Natsumi walked into the room, smiling sheepishly and bowing to each man as she passed. She sat down beside Jin, directly next to the stage.

"Sounds like your girls given you trouble" Mugen noted, playfully. Natsumi sighed. "She is a..unique girl" She answered, forcing a smile. "I only hope these men will be able to appreciate her charms" She added, seeming like she was trying to reasure herself. Mugen laughed. This chick sounded like a mess.

"I'm sure you've trained her well" Jin stated comfortingly. This made Natsumi smile and she happily refilled both their glasses. Mugen watched them and let out a small sigh. How could a women like that posibly see anything in fish face? The lights dimmed, and daint music began to play.

"Whats going on?" Mugen questioned, leaning over to them. "Himawari is about to perform" Natsumi explained is a hushed voice, looking excited as a light fell on stage. The girl emerged. She did not look like any of the other geisha he'd seen. She wore an all black kimono, with no color of designs. It was quite bulky, and in no way shape fitting, exspecialy on such a small girl. It almost looked as if it was meant for a man. One sleve of the kimono was taken down, so that her black bindings showed on the right side. This was the only hint of femininty, but it somehow more appealing then any of the other kimono's head see. It gave a slight mystery, like there was so much to be seen beneath it. The kimino was a bit shorter in the front, falling just above her ankles. She was bare foot. Unlike the other girls who wore elaborate buns, her hair was complatly down, long brown strands falling infront of her face, obscuring it from veiw.

She raised a pair of red fans and began her dance, showing some skill as she flipped and tossed them in all sorts of ways. The music intensified and the lights dimmed as she swirled and moved about, her movements showing greatly where the tight wraps held to her form. A loud gasp sounded throughout the crowd towards the end as she tipped one of the fans upside down and lit the end on a torch that hand been placed infront of the stage. She did a few tricks with the flaming fan, dramaticaly leaning her entire body back to blow it out at the end. Her kimono parted a little as she did so and Mugen got a decent veiw up her slender legs.

An uproar sounded as the dance ended, and the young girl bowed, then darted off. The lights came on and a few geisha entered the room, bringing food and more sake. The clappling faded out and then men began talking rapidly.

"What did you think?" Natsumi asked, seeming pleased with the performance. "She is quite brave to dance with fire" Jin noted, seemingly impressed. Natsumi grinned, pleased. "I must say, I was a bit worried. Hima is quite the cluts sometimes. The whole time I was so scared she was going to burn the place down!" She exclaimed, feeling a little less obligated to be polite now that the event had gone well. And the sake she'd drank wasn't helping.

"She dosen't look like a normal geisha" Jin added curiously. "She is verry shy, and gets terible stage fright. So, i thought that if she hid her eyes from the auidence, she could pretend like they weren't there" Natsumi explained, whispering so the other men did not hear her. "Ah. How clever" Jin nodded, taking a sip from his glace. Natsumi beamed at his compliment.

"What did you think, Mugen?" She questioned, leaning forward. Mugen was still staring at the empty stage. "huh?" he asked, shaking out of his daze. Natsumi laughed. "It seems as though my little maiko's charms have worked on you" she concluded, plaufully.

"She's charming all right" Mugen replied sugestivly. Jin shot him a warning glare but Natsumi just laughed. "Excuse me" She rose, and walked off down the path towards the door. Mugen leaned over to Jin, picking up another glass.

"So whats the purpose of this whole thing any ways? If she's just hookin, why dose she have to do a weird dance?" Mugen asked, his curiosity suddenly peeked. When he first heard the music and saw the stage, he'd exspected something sexy, like a strip tease. But the girl didn't remove any clothing. All she did was twirl some fans. Still, small images were stuck in his head. Like the way her kimono rode up when she would spin and give a quick glimps of her thights, or the way the light hit the skin on her shoulder, or the long lines of white down her back.

"Geisha's aren't the same as prostitutes" Jin corrected, sounding mildly offended. "They are artists. They entrain their guests with music and dance as well as sex. And sex is only rewarded to the highest bidders" he explained, sipping his sake. "Hn. How much did you pay for your broad?" Mugen replied tauntingly. Jin growled.

Natsumi returned with her maiko close behind. The girl had pulled her hair back up into a sloppy bun, bangs falling across her forehead. She wore a full face of make up. Her skin painted white and her lips bright red, just in the center. Still, he recignized her instantly.

"Fuu?!" Jin gasped in surprise. Mugen had thought the same thing, but was too bussy spitting the sake he'd just drank all over the men next to him. She lifted her head, a look of surprise crossing her face. Her eyes grew big as she recignized the pair.

Jin rose and she ran over, lifting her skirt to keep from tripping. She gave him a small hug, smiling happily. Mugen had picked a fight with the man he'd just spat on, and was now reaching for his sword. He froze when he felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around his stomach. He looked over his shoulder to see Fuu's painted face smiling back at him.

"Wait, you know each other too?" Natsumi questioned, seeming overwhelmingly confused. "These are the men who protected me during my travles" Fuu explained with an excited laugh, releasing Mugen and walking over to meet her.

"I can't beleive it. Hima, Jin is my dona" Natsumi explained, covering her mouth as she laughed. "No friggen way!" Fuu exclaimed, looking back at jin. "Nice going jin" She added sugestivly, giving Natsumi a bump with her hip. Jin smiled, a bit shly. Mugen had ducked behind Jin and was now pouring himself cup after cup of sake and pouring them back.

"This is such a strange coeincidence that the three of you would reunite all in the same night!" Natsumi contenuied as they all sat back down. "I always thought we would meet again, but never like this" Jin replied with a sigh of contentment. Fuu seemed to be bursting with excitment. "Natsumi had spoke of her dona many times. She said he was a great worrior but I never thought it could posibly be you!" Fuu exclaimed. Jin smiled at her, feeling a bit uncomfortable seeing her face so heavily made up. It was usual for young geisha to where alot of make up. But knowing that this was the clumbsy, obnoxious girl he travled with, it just didn't seem right. And the meaning of her fate was slowly dawning on him and make him feel uneasy.

"Jin had spoken a lot of you as well but I never put it together. He always made you sound so child-like" Natsumi explained, still in aw of the nights events. Fuu frowned a little, not likeing the idea of him talking about her like a child. "So, now that you know the truth, how do you feel about her performance?" Natsumi questioned, turning to the two men.

"I now understand why you were worried about her setting the place of fire" Jin answered. The two girls laughed loudly, and Fuu covered her mouth in embarasment. "I was so nervous. I hate performing. Now that I know the two of you were watching the whole thing I feel even more embarassed!" Fuu ecplained, putting a hand on her head. "You looked...lovely" Jin reasured.

"How about you, Mugen? Do you still find her charming?" Natsumi asked, teasingly. Mugen gave her a look that whiped the smile right off her face. Fuu blinked. "Mugen, did you say I was charming?" She asked tauntingly, although she was a bit take a back by the thought.

"I couldn't see your face" he replied smartly, chugging down another cup. Fuu frowned and tightened her fists. Natsumi layed a hand on her shoulder as a warning to calm down.

"What do you think of her now that you can see her face? She must look verry difforent from the young girl you travled with" Natsumi contenuied, trying to make some peach between the two.

"You don't look like any geisha I've ever seen" was his answer. Both the girls stared at him in confusion, not sure what he meant by the comment. Natsumi forced a smile, deciding to take it as a compliment. Fuu on the other hand knew he meant difforently.

"Personaly, I think Hima looks lovley in geisha make up. She has such big eyes. When her face is painted, they are the only thing that stands out" Natsumi noted, taking a sip of her sake. Fuu blushed, and the pink hue showed through her makeup.

"It makes your face look big. Like the moon" Mugen noted, pouring himself another cup. Fuu glared at hi, narowing her eyes. "Perhaps I should have called you tsuki for moon" Natsumi concluded playfully. Fuu forced a smile.

"Whats that name mean, any way? Hima'whatever?" Mugen asked between gulps of sake. "Himawari. It means sunflower" Natsumi explained. "I told you they were ever favorite"

"Now its all starting to make since" Jin noted, taking another sip of his glass. Natsumi smiled, glad that everything was going well.

"Pardon me, but my friends and I would like to meet the young maiko you've spoken so much about" an old man inturupted, bowing to Natsumi. "Of couese" she replied, returning the bow. "Gentlmen. This is Himawari" She introduced, gesturing towards Fuu, who gave a small bow. The men nodded towards her, smiling awkwardly. "I applogize for not introducing you earlier but it seems that she and my dona used to be travling companions some time ago" Natsumi explained, gesturing for the men to join them.

"Do tell, what reason would a young girl like you have to be travling around with a samuri" The man questioned, turning his attention to Fuu. "Well, you see, I wanted to go on a jerny to find my father. He left when I was verry young and after my mother passed...I supose I wanted to know who he was. I meet Mugen and Jin by chance and they agreed to work as body gaurds to me along the trip" She explained, giving Jin a look that said 'don't tell them the truth'. Mugen snorted, and Jin jabbed him with his elbow.

"And how did you convince them to do so?" Another man asked, seeming intrigued. "To be honest, Fuu had saved our lives" Jin explained, knowing that it was the only way to make things sound good. "How is it possible that a girl so small could save the lives of two samauri?" the first man asked with a laugh, turning his attention back to Fuu.

"With all these questions I'm afraid you'll know my life story in no time" she replied with a laugh, distracted by the way Mugen was shooting her evil looks between glass after glass of sake. Then men laughed, and Fuu refilled their glasses.

"I must admit, you are quite unique. I have never seen any geisha like you" the man noted, after a moment, dring away at his sake. "I hope you mean that as a compliment" Fuu replied, shooting a sideways glance at Mugen. "Of course. I admire girls who stand out from the crowd" the man replied, looking her in the eye. Fuu blushed through her makeup once again. Mugen slammed down his cup, an evil look falling on his face.

"Hima has told me lots about you, Mugen" Natsumi spoke up, eyeing him cautiously as she poured him another cup. Mugen lifted his head, seeming surprised. "She told me once how you faught a man without your sword in order to save her life. And in the end you were verry badly injured" she contenuied, looking back and forth between the crowd.

"Yea" Mugen muttered, averting his eyes.

"Well thank goodness you did! Or else we would not be graced with her presence" The older man concluded, raising his glace. The me fallowed, as did Jin and Natsumi. Mugen shot Fuu an intense gale before chugging his drink down.

"I am so thankfull that Fuu had these two men to protect her. I'm afraid that if Mugen hadn't looked over her she may not be the aspiring young geisha she is today" Natsumi noted, placing a hand on Fuu's shoulder. Fuu lowered her head, trying to keep the sudden sadness from showing on her face.

"What do you mean?" one of the men questioned, seeming to be facinated by the tale. "I mean that if he hadn't protected her, her misuagi may not still be intact" Natsumi explained, somewhat hesitently. The men nodded, seeming to understand.

"Whats a misuagi?" Mugen questioned blatantly, to no one imparticular. The group around him suddenly looked verry uncomfortable. "You'll have to excuse Mugen. He is not accustom to tea house manners" Natsumi clarified, bowing towards the group of men. "Don't worry. We are all mature here" the older man assured, giving her a friendly smile.

"What did I say?" Mugen asked, leaning over to Jin. "misuagi means virginity" Jin replied bluntly. Mugen's eyes widened. Fuu bowed her head to hide her embarasment. She reached for a glass and quickly chugged it down.

"I must say, the girl can handle her drink!" The older man noted, impressed by the way Fuu slammed it down. "You should see her eat" Mugen noted with a snicker, chugging his own glass. "Hima has quite the appitite" Natsumi explained, smiling weakly. "I only hope that she will find a dona who can keep up with her" she added, faintly.

"I beleive food is one of life's greatest pleasures" the man replied, leaning in close to Fuu. She smiled sweetly, feeling a bit awkward with all the attention. "Then you and I have something in common" Fuu replied shyly. "I would love for you and Natsumi to acompany me to dinner sometime so we can enjoy this common intrest" he sugested, his voice soft and warm.

"I'd like that verry much" Fuu replied, looking down at her empty cup. Mugen slammed down his cup and rose to his feet. "I'm out" he stated blankly, and stepped between the two. Fuu looked up at him, slightly wounded.

"Whats that guy's problem?" One of the men questioned in anoyance. "He is simply uncomfortable" Jin explained, speaking up for the first time in a while. "When we travled with Fu-er-Himawari, she was still a young girl. Over time she has become like a little sister to us, so you see, it is quite a shock to us to find her now as an appritice gesiha. We still think of her as a child" he clairfied, meeting the mans eyes at the end of his sentence with some warning.

"I can see plainly that she is no child" the man replied, forcing a smile at him.

"I'm afraid it is gettling a little late" Natsumi spoke up, rising to her feet. Jin did the same.

"Leaving so soon?" The older man protested, standing with them. "This is Hima's first night after all. We wouldn't want her to be too overwhelmed" she explained, giving him a small bow. "Verry well. I hope you'll consider my invitation" the older man insisted, returning the bow. "Of course. Good night" Natsumi said politly, taking her place at Jin's side. "Good night" Fuu added, her voice barely a wisper.

"Good night" The older man replied with a sly grin.

*******

Fuu sat on the floor of her new room, idly twirling one of her fans. She hadn't bothered to remove her make up or change, although they'ed been home for over an hour and everyone had gone to bed. The night had been so eventful, she couldn't even think of resting. Suddenly, the door to her room slid open and she glanced up to see Jin slip in.

"Can't sleep?" She questioned, failing to catch the fan she'd just tossed. It hit her in the nose and she wenced a little, letting it fall onto her lap. "No" Jin answered simply, sitting down across from her.

"I'm sorry if anything tonight bothered you. I know that its probobly a bit of a shock" Fuu began, pulling her knees up to her chest. Since she'd been training, she'd gotten used to constantly sit in a polite way. It was nice to be able to sit in a way that was comfortable.

"I'll admit, it worries me to think of you as a geisha" he answered honestly, looking off. "Its certainly not what I had planned" She assured with a huff, glancing down at momo, who emerged from her sleve.

"Then again, Natsumi is a Geisha and I have nothing but respect for her" He added, mostly thinking outloud. "I hope I can find a dona that treats me as well as you treat her" Fuu mused, smiling weakly.

"Yes, as long as you do I will have no worries" he concluded, feeling a little releived. He'd always excpeted Fuu to save herself for mariage. Having a dona would be almost the same. "However, I don't think Mugen is as accepting as I am..." He noted, somewhat cautiously.

"Ugh. I almost forgot. I can't beleive him! What was his problem? I know we got on each other's nerves when we travled together but after not seeing me for two years he could atleast me nice to me!" Fuu exliamed, a look if frustraition crossing her still-painted face.

"I think you made him uncomfortable" Jin offered, calmly. Fuu scoffed. "He practicaly sabitoged me" she grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I belive that was his purpose" Jin explained. "Why? Why dose he want to ruin my life?" Fuu complained, waving her hands in the air.

"He worked very hard to protect you. To insure your innocence. And now, you are about to become a geisha" Jin clarified, trying to put it in the best way posible. "Its not like I'm becoming a floozy!" She moaned, neading her kimono in agrivation. "Mugen dose not yet understand the difforence between a call girl and a geisha" Jin offered hesitantly. Fuu nodded, seeming to understand.

"Perhaps you should explain it to him" he added, eyeing her cautiously. Fuu opened her mouth to protest, but thought it over and understood why it would be a good idea. She rose to her feet, and headed down the hall to Mugen's room. She hesitated at a moment, standing infront of his door. She remembered Mugen's temper and feared having to deal with it. But, with a heavy sigh, she reluctantly pulled it open and peeked inside.

"Mugen?" She whispered, getting his attention. He was laying on his futon, propped up on his eblows. He raisned an eye brow at her and gave her an univiting stare. Just what she'd exspected.

"I brought you something" She explained cherfully, holding up a jug of sake. She knew that he would not be to welcoming to her, so she'd decided to bring bait. "Com'in" He grunted, after inspecting the jug. She came in and sat down at the side of his futon, and began pouring them each a glass.

"We ain't at the tea house. I can pour my own glass" He snapped, swiping his glass up and pouring for himself. Fuu frowned, somewhat annoyed. "If your going to sit in here and drink with me you should whipe that stuff off your face" He noted grumpily as he began drinking right away. She let out a heavy sigh, but decided to go along with it. She walked over to the large sink in the small bathroom at the end of his room and throughly washed her face. She looked at herself in the tiny mirror. Some eye make up still remained, but for the most part it was off. She then pulled the chopsticks out of her hair, growing annoyed at the amount of pressure it forced on her head. She walked back over to him and sat down, feeling a little more relaxed.

Mugen looked her over, taken a back by the way the dark eye make up made her already huge eyes stand out. Natsumi had been right about that. Her hair had grown quite a big in the past few years and fell far down her back. Her bangs had even grown some and now curled around the edges of her face. Fuu blinked at him, feeling mildly uncomfortable at the way he was staring at her.

"Mugen?" she spoke, grabbing his attention. "What did you want?" He replied grumpliy, pouring himself another glass and ignoring the fact that he'd just been caught staring at her. "You seemed upset with me tonight. I wanted to know why" She began, folding her hands between her knees nervously. Mugen sighed. He'd figured that much.

"Its just weird, seeing you all tramped out" He replied with a shrug of shis shoulders, slamming back the glass. Fuu whinched at the remark, but decided not to comment on it.

"And like that. Normaly, you'd be bitching or throwing a shoe at me or something" He contenuied, sounding a little more annoyed. "I can throw something at you if you want" She offered playfully. Mugen cracked a smile against his will, and forcefully drank some sake.

"I'm not exactly thrilled that the two of you found out. Exspecialy not like that" she admitted, sipping from her own cup. "But once I saw you I hoped you'd atleast be polite" she added with a sigh.

"When the fuck have I ever been polite, Fuu?" He stared at her dumbly. Fuu smiled. He had a point. "Lets just drop it for not, aight?" He offered, pouring himself another glass. His anger had faded some, and he now wanted to forget and go to sleep. Fuu nodded in agreement and poured herself another glass, holding it up as a sigh of mends. They both drank, throwing their heads back and finishing the contents of their cup in a smilar motion.

"Was it weird watching me dance?" she asked, feeling a bit embarssed just thinking about it. "I had no idea it was you" He answered honestly, puring them each a glass. "You couldn't tell?" she questioned, sounding surprised. "You look...difforent" He stated plainly, unable to keep from giving a quick glance at her figure. She was still small. Verry small. Her brest hadn't even grown much. But there was a curve to her figure that hadn't been there before.

"How so?" She questioned in disbelif. "You used to look like a boy wearing a dress" He stated bluntly, causeing her to spit sake out of her mouth. "But now with all that make up and stuff, you look more like a chick" he finished, sipping away at his own drink. Fuu blinked dumbly, take a back by the compliment. That was about as much as she could hope for from him.

"How'd you do that shit with the fans on fire?" He asked, sounding genuenly curious. "Man, I fucked up so many times when practicing. I had been wearing this nice red kimono Natsumi had given me. I dropped one of the fans and the whole thing went up in flames. I had to rip it off and run across the room to keep it from burning me. All the girls laughed and called me flat-chested" She explained, laughing weekly at the memoery as she slowly drank her sake. Mugen snickerd, mostly at the ending remark.

"I'm surprised you pulled something like that off" he stated, honestly. "You normaly fuck everything up" he added teasingly. Fuu went to protest, but shrugged. He had a point.

"Something else is difforent about you" he noted, looking her over. Fuu straigtened up, mildly confused. "Your don't constantly talk" he concluded, giving her a look that almost appeared to be concern. Fuu laughed.

"I'm to tired to even complain" She moaned, tucking her hand under her cheek. She'd pulled her knees up so her eblow was resting on them. "All I do all day is practice and practice and practice. Did you know that most of those girls sleep with their head off the floor?" She stated, sounding appauled.

"How?" He asked, seeming confused. "They use this little tiny pillow that goes under they'er neck. Its to keep their hair from getting messed up. Then they put rice around so that if they move in their sleep and try to get comfortable, their hair gets covered in rice and they have to go get it done again!" she explained, waving her hands around. Mugen scoffed. "What a bunch of dumb bitchs" He noted, taking a gulp from his glass.

"Meanwhile, I can't even get mine to stay in a simple bun" she contenuied with an agrivated sigh. "It looks good down" he stated, not realizing he'd said it out loud. She shoot him a look, almost offended. Mugen panicked.

"It makes you look like a girl" he added, trying to cover his ass. He must be getting drunk, he concluded internaly. "Jin has long hair" Fuu noted, poking wholes in his thought.

"Jin looks like a girl" Mugen rethroted. Fuu laughed. He had a point. Fuu yawned, not bothering to cover it. She opened her mouth wide, showing him the back of her teeth. "You are going to fail miserably" He noted at her disgustiner manners. Fuu covered her mouth suddenly and giggled.

"I know. I'm terible at this" she agreed reluctantly, frowing a little. "Hn. Lucky for you some perverts are will to fuck _anything_" He taunted, fnishing off his drink. "I don't think its nice to call the wemon you sleep with perverts. I mean, they are doing you a huge favor" Fuu teased. Mugen shot her a dirty look. He went to speak but all that came out was a loud, obnoxious yawn.

"Aw, danmit Fuu!" He groaned, starting to feel a bit light headed from the mixture of sake and lack of sleep. Fuu giggled. "Its getting late. And I have to get up at the ass crack of dawn" She explained, rising to her feet. "Good. I was wondering when you'd scoot on out of here and let me get some sleep" He muttered half-heartedly, laying his head back on his arms.

"Hey Mugen" She spoke, stopping in the doorway. "Hn?" he muttered in reply. "I had fun drinking with you" She stated, after a long pause, giving him a sleepy smile. "Yeah, well you obviously can't hold your liqoure cause your starting to twat out on me" He grumbled, waving a hand to shoo her away. Fuu smiled and rolled her eyes, closing the door lightly behind her. Mugen laid back and closed his eyes. He was a little surprised at her last remark. Not because she had said it. Fuu had always been sentimental. But surprised because, for the first time in a while, he'd had fun too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Personal: Hey kids, theres some sex in this one! Well, sort of!

Mugen woke late the next afternoon. Still sporting a light hangover from the night before, he staggared out into the hall, rubbing his eyes and cursing the bright sunlight. He stumbled down the hall way and into the kitchen area, where there was a plate sitting out for him. He didn't bother to wonder who thought to leave it out for simply plopped down and began shovling food into his mouth until everything was gone. He could hear sounds coming from outside and rose to his feet, pushing the door open to see what was going on.

At first, the bright sunlight blinded his eyes. He raised a hand, shadowing his face. After a moment, his eyes adjusted, and a lovly sight came into his veiw. Fuu and Natsumi were practicing. Because of the warm weather, both were dressed only in their white juaban's. The sunklight shned through their robes as they moved, so that the shape of their true figure was visble. He watched as the two wemon moved, twirling and tossing their fans. Fuu was fumbling quite a bit. Dropping them and hitting herself with them every few seconds.

"Fuu, what is wrong with you? You did so well last night!" Natsumi declaired, snatching the fans up off the ground in frustraition. "Sorry" Fuu replied sheepishly, looking embarassed. "I guess my focus is a little off today" she explained, aplogogeticly.

"We can't offored any mistakes, Hima. This is the most important time in your career. The next few days will make or break your future, do you understand?" Natsumi explained, laying her hands of Fuu's shoulder. She nodded, bowing her head.

"Keep practicing. I will go make some tea. Perhaps it will help calm you nerves" Natsumi offered, giving her a week smile. Fuu nodded once again and took her fans, twirling them with an overly determied look on her face.

"Oh! I didn't see you there! Good morning, Mugen. Or should I say, good afternoon" Natsumi beamed as she headed towards him. The sounds of Fuu tripping could be heard behind her. Natsumi forced a big smile. "Yo" He muttered in reply, watching as Fuu fell flat on her face. Natsumi bowed and walked past, shutting the sliding door gently behind him.

Fuu pushed herself up, franticaly whiping the dirt off her juban. Mugen walked over to her. "So why do you keep fucking up this fan thing. It dosen't look to hard" He noted, standing over her with arms crossed. "Its harder then it looks" she grumbled, readjusting her ill fitting robe. "If you can do it, it can't be that hard" He scoffed, eyeing her dumbly.

"Fine. You try" She challenged, shoving a pair of fans out too him. Mugen blinked, but excepted the challenge. He attempted to mimik the movements he'd just watched her do. Fuu covered her mouth, surpressing the urge to laugh in his face as he treated her poor fans like swords. He managed to catch them but did so with the grace of a invalid.

"Man, you could fuck someone up with these if they were on fire" He noted, seeming slightly impressed. Fuu smiled wearily and held out her hand, asking for them back. "You can attack Jin with them later. I have to practice" She spoke with a sigh as he returned her fans. "That is an excelnt idea" Mugen noted with a devilish grin, already plotting out the attack in his mind. His grin faded as he notcied the look across Fuu's face. Not knowing what to say, he backed up a step and watched as she began to practice. She had the arm movements down. She twisted and flipped the fans around almost carelessly. But when she trew one up and tried to spin to catch it, her juban caught around her feet and twisted tight, causing her to fall on her ass.

"Your thing's getting in the way" He explained, pulling her up violently. Fuu's eyes widened in surprise as she felt Mugen's hands fall on either side of her hips. He shifted the fabric of her robe upward, until the hem fell a bit above her ankles. He tucked the fabric under the small white sash around her waist and then while holding it in place with one hand, retied it tight. Fuu watched akwardly as he did all this with a look of determination.

"Now try" He ordered, taking a step back. Fuu eyed him cautiously, but obayed, and repeated the movement she'd just done. She tossed the fan up, spun to catch it, and managed to do so with out any fault. She looked at herself in surprise.

"You cloths are to big for you. You should wear a kid kimono or something" He muttered, heading back towars the house. "Thanks" Fuu called after him, still take a back. She shrugged and contenuied her practice.

Mugen wondered back into the kitchen, and was surprised when a glass of cup of tea was placed before him. Natsumi had made one for him, and sat across from him, drinking her own. "Did you sleep well?" She asked cherrily. Mugen nodded and mubmled something into his cup. Something about a little runt keeping him up.

"You seemed upset last night" She noted, eyeing him cautiously. "Meh" he shrugged, glacing out the window. He could see fans being tossed this way and that. They looked like birds. Drunk, awkward birds.

"He's always upset" Jin explained, entering the room. He sat down beside Natsumi, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Just ignore him" he added with a small simle. "I can't help being annoyed when I'm around you fuckers" replied sharpy, finishing off his tea. Nastumi stifled a laugh with her delicate hand.

"I'm in need of some practice today. Its been a while since i've been able to spar with someone close to my skill level. I was hoping you would join me" Jin began, mentaly preparing himself for some crude remark.

"Sure. Its been a while since i've whupped your ass" Mugen replied smartly. Jin sighed, and rose from the table. "If I win, I'm taking your women" He added, fallowing the tall man out the door. Natsumi shook her head and followed them out, heading over to watch Fuu practice.

***********

Fuu sat on her knees infront of her mirror. He face was painted, and she felt as if she was staring at a photograph of a girl she didn't know. Her hair was pulled up in a lose bun, with many strands hanging down in the back. She could see why Mugen and Jin hadn't recignized her. She was so deep in though that she didn't hear Natsumi sit behind her, and wasn't aware of her presence until a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Are you ready, Fuu?" Hatsumi questioned, giving her a reasuring smile. "Hm,hm" Fuu nodded, smiligy brightly at her. The two rose to their feet. They made their way down the hall and past the sitting room where Jin and Mugen both sat, neither of them speaking.

"Will the two of your be joing us tonight?" Natsumi asked, pausing and giving them a small bow. Fuu mimicked her movements. "I think I will stay home tonight. Its been a while since I trained this hard" Jin explained, eyes closed. His face was covered in small cuts as were his cloths. Natsumi nodded, understanding. She went to the door but stopped when Mugen spoke up.

"I'll go" He stated, hopping out of his seat. He too was covered in cuts, both large and small, but seemed unphased. Natsumi eyed him worridly, looking to Jin for support. but it apeared as though Jin had fallen asleep where he sat.

"I could use a drink" he explained, falowing towards the door. Natsumi faked a smile and nodded, leading the way out the door. As they walked through the night streets, he couldn't help but notice how many men had stopped to eye the girls he walked with. He began to tense up, feeling a need to protect them. Why, he wasn't sure. After all, he'd meet Natsumi by doing the same thing. But now he knew that she belonged to Jin, and din't like the idea of any man threatining that.

Natsumi handled the ogglers with grace and poise, smiling and bowing and giving little compliments. She was quite the pro. Fuu seemed oblivious to the attention, a focused look across her face, mostly to keep from tripping. The whole way, Natsumi scolded her under her breath whenever no one was near by. Telling her to smile, and stop being so stiff. Finaly, they reached the tea house.

The trio wondered inside, and Natsumi got straight to greeting all the guests. She knew all their names and all their tittles. Fuu fallowed her, smiling and bowing, speaking only when spoken too. After some time, the girls settled down where Mugen had parked. Natsumi poured them all some sake.

"Natsumi! My deer, it has been ages" A man belted from across the room. He was a verry large, fat man, with his hair pulled up in a bun. Natsumi smiled brightly as she saw the man and rose to greet him.

"Who's the whale?" Mugen questioned, leaning close to Fuu's ear. "He's a summo wreslter. Him and Natsumi are old friends. When she was training as a maiko, he had been her highest bidder" Fuu explained, seeming amused at the whole idea. Mugen however was not amused. The thought of the large sweaty fat man laying ontop of Natsumi bothered him greatly. He chugged down his sake, trying to get the mental picture out of his mind.

Natsumi lead the large man over to where they sat, smiling brightly. "This is Himawari, my Maiko" she explained, gesturing towards Fuu, who looked up insurprise with her sake cup still pasted to her lips. "Nice to finaly meet you" She spooked, after quickly swallowing it down. "And this is Mugen. He and Jin travled together a few years ago" Natsmui contenuied, placing a hand on Mugen's shoulder. Mugen looked up, muttered something, and contenuied drinking. Natsumi took a seat beside him and the summo man sat beside Fuu, taking up the entire asile in doing so.

"I got to watch the two of them spar today. I was amazed to see Mugen's skill. I've never seen a man who could handle his own against my dona" Natsumi explained, trying to spark a conversation. The large man raised an eye brow, seemingly impressed. "I never exspected to see anyone challeng him. And to think that you have no formal training" she contenuied, placing a hand on his shoulder. She seemed a little tipsy and Mugen smiled at this.

"No formal training? How is that posible?!" The summo wrestler questioned, slamming his hands down on his legs. Mugen grimaced as he watched the fat of his thighs roll like waves. "I've got my own thing going on" Mugen replied cockily. "Its true. Your fighting style is verry unique" Natsumi agreed, nodding her head as she sipped her sake.

"It seems as though I've surounded by odities. Your young maiko dose not look like any geisha i'd ever seen either" he noted, giving Fuu a sidewaysed glance. She wore a kimono similar to the style of the one she'd warn before, only this one was yellow with white sunflower desgins along the edges and black trim. Fuu smiled wearily at the remark.

"I'm afraid if the poor girl keeps hearing that she's going to lose confidence" Natsumi notted, tilting her head to the side. "She should be proud of her unique appearence. Geisha today all look alike. It is rare when one stands out" He noted, lauging a hand on Fuu's thigh. She lowered her head, hiding her embarassment, and forced a smile. Mugen growled, wanting to kill the man right then and there.

"So you are a summo?" He spoke, grabbing the mans attention. The fat man nodded, and all of his chins fallowed. Mugen bit back the urge to vomit. "I've never seen a summo battle before" He contenuied, eyeing the mans hand as if he could move it with his mind. The man removed his hand, and began going into great detail of the rules and regulations of summo. Mugen nodded, pretending to listen, eyeing Fuu all the while. She seemed releived once the man had stopped touching her.

The group drank and talked for hours, until the tea house crowd had begun to die down. "I beleive it is far past my bed time" The large man stated, rising to his feet. He'd drank small amount, but for some odd reason, seemed as though he couldn't hold is liqure. He stumbled when rising and looked for a moment as if he were going to fall directly ontop of poor Fuu. Nasumi rose and lead him towards the door. Saying a few private goodbyes before she returned and began picking up the small mess they had made.

"I can't beleive you lost it to that man. How did you survive?" Mugen questioned teasingly, receiving a warning glare from Fuu. "It was a tramatizing experince" she admitted with a laugh. "Don't worry Fuu, he will not be involved in your bidding" She added, patting Fuu's head in assurence. Both of them seemed to sigh in releif.

They both rose, and Fuu helped Natsumi tidy up before they began heading back to the house. "So why did you sell your whatever to him?" Mugen asked bluntly, after some time of silent. Fuu elbowed him in the ribs.

"He was once a verry wealthy man and he enjoyed my company verry much. He paid the highest sum ever paid for a women's misuagi. I was in great debt and did what needed to be done to insure my future" Natsumi explained, seeming mildly ashamed. "But now he has gabmled away much of his fortune, and it would not be worth the risk for Fuu to persue his interest" She added, walking a bit of head.

"Risk? You mean like, reputation?" He asked, raising an eye brow. "No, I'm afriad he'd suffocate her" Natsumi replied boldly. Mugen laughed. He turned back after a moment when he didn't hear Fuu make any sort of reply and stopped when he noticed she was missing. She had stopped someways back and was talking with the older man who'd been sitting with them the night before. Mugen frowned at this, and quickly walked over, stopping at her back.

"Hello officer! I'm so sorry I didn't even see you!" Natsumi greated, speeking louder then necisary. She was drunk, but to someone who hadn't been drinking with her all night it might not be to noticeable. "Thats fine, you had already walked far ahead by the time I got Himawari's attention. I was just about to offer to escort her home" The man explained, smiling plesently between the two wemon.

"She's already got one" Mugen explained sternly. Natsumi smiled over dramaticaly. "Well in that case, I will walk Natsumi" The man offered, ignoring the death glare Mugen shot him and held his arm out. Natsumi took it and the group began walking. Mugen pracricaly dragged Fuu behind him. Instead of linking arms like the pair ahead of them, he held her by the eblow, his entire hand fitting around her arm. Fuu grumbled at him the entire way home, ant Natsumi talked loudly to drown out the sound of their bickering. They reached the door stopped there.

"I have an engamenet tommarow with some american soilders. I would greatly appreciate it if the two of you would join us" the older man said, giving a small bow to Natsumi. "It would be our pleasure" She replied, returning his bow. Mugen's face went cold, and he watched cautiously as the man turned to Fuu.

"I enjoyed seeing you again" He added, giving her a quick smile. Fuu bowled, bulshing madly. And with that the man headed down the steps. The three walked inside. Natsumi went into the living room where Jin had still been sleeping. She closed the door lightly just as he'd woken up. Fuu walked down the hall quickly and entered her room, shutting the door deliberatly behind her. It opened a second later with a loud slam.

She ignored his pressence, keeping stiff as she sat infront of her mirror and began whiping the makeup from her face. He didn't say anything, and after a moment she let out a harsh sigh.

"What do you want?" she asked, a bit sharply. He didn't really know what he wanted to say to her. He was pissed, but couldn't put the reason into words. He stood behind her, stracting his head, trying to think up a response. Fuu sighed again, a hint of agitation in her voice.

"If your just standing there, you might as well go get us some sake" she offered, wiping away the rest of her make up. He went to protest, not likeing the idea of being ordered around by her. He did however like the idea of sake and reluctantly exicted the room. He returned a moment later dragging a jug and two cups, stopping in the door way when he noticed her.

She was now standing infront of the mirror. She'd removed her kimono and juban, and now stood wearing only a long black layered skirt and her white bindings. She pulled the chopsticks from her hair and let it fall just as he'd reached the door way, and watched it fall down the legnths of her back. He gullped loudly. She turned suddenly, surprised at his presence.

He litteraly shook the thought from his mind as he walked in, sitting down at the edge of her futon. Fuu sat down, not bothering to cover up, and poured herself a glass. Mugen couldn't stop himself from staring at her. The bindings fit her figure tightly, pushing her small breast up and pressing them upward. The skirt wraped low around her hips, and he was surprised at how wide they had grown.

Fuu looked up at him, wondering why he hadn't started drinking yet. Mugen shook out of his daze and poured himself a cup, slamming it down. "You know...your not obligated to protect me any more" Fuu began cautiously. "No shit" He replied sharply, pouring another glass and slamming it down. Fuu sighed.

"Just because a man is interested in me dosen't mean he means me harm" she contenuied, trying to sound as stern as pisble. Mugen cringed. He didn't want to think about that.

"That guy's a creep, Fuu" He stated simply, a cold look in his eyes. "What makes you think that?" She asked, a little put off by his manerisms. "He's an old perv. Don't you get it? He's trying to buy you" Mugen explained with disgust dripping from his voice. Fuu blinked. "Thats sort of the idea.." she reminded sheepishly. Mugen shot her a cold look.

"I always thought you were saving yourself for mariage, money" He noted coldly. Fuu cringed. "Things change" She stated sharply, violently pouring herself a glass. "After travling around with the two of you I couldn't dream of having a husband" she added reluctantly, and slammed the drink down. Mugen looked up, a bit surprised.

"Why?" He snapped, drinking his own glass. "Because, no one belives that a girl could travle alone with two men for a year and a half and still maintain her virginity" She scoffed, drinking them down as fast as he. He frowned a little, not being aware that that was the case.

"Then why are these guys willing to pay so much if they think your slutty?" He questioned, not understanding. Fuu scowled at him. "The men trust Natsumi's word. They belive that I am pure because she tells them I am" Fuu explained, sounding tired. Drinking to fast had made her head spin.

"I jsut think you can do better" He admitted, trying to make it sound as rude as he could. He looked away from her and sipped his drink, not wanting to deal with her thinking he was being nice. Fuu was silent. He winced.

"This isn't my first choice, trust me" she replied after some time, resting her cheek on her hand. "I have no idea what I'm doing" she added, letting her chest rise and fall. Mugen shot her a curious look.

"I'm going to be losing my misuage in a few days and I've never even kissed a man.." she spoke aloud, as if he wasn't present. "I have no clue what to do" she added, looking a little embarased. "They don't teach you that in geisha school?" He asked, partly sarcastic. Fuu laughed a little.

"I tried to ask Natsumi, but she gave me the dirtiest look. She said that its not something Geisha speak of, and that I must figure it out on my own" Fuu explained, grimacing at the memory. "I tried to ask Jin about it but he just looked like he was about to ralph" She added, frowning. Mugen couldn't help but laugh. Jin was such a prud.

"I doubt they'll exspect much from you" Mugen noted dryly. Fuu shot him a wounded look. He winced. "No, I mean, they know your knew to it and all" he corected, knowing that his words had come out wrong once again. Fuu nodded, seeming to understand.

"I just want to know what to exspect. I don't want to look like an idiot when things start hapening" She clarified, pouring herself another drink. Mugen shuttered. He didn't like hearing her talk about it. Exspecialy not as casualy as she was doing.

"You've slept with lots of women. What do they normaly do?" She asked suddenly. Mugen's head shot up in surprise. She was determined to make him as uncomfortable as posible. "Scream my name and beg for more" He replied, deciding to take the opertunity to be cocky. Fuu rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. All the wemon I've been with already knew what they were doing" He struggled, not knowing how to answer her question. Fuu pouted in frustraition. He couldn't think of anything to say. By the time he was her age, he'd already been with plenty of girls. He'd always just fallowed his instincts, which seemed to suit him just fine.

"Just fallow your insticts" He offered with a shrug, pouring and drinking another glass. "I don't think I have insticts when it comes to sex" Fuu answered honestly. Mugen sighed. Poor girl. She was probobly right.

"I don't know. Just close your eyes. It will be like masterbating" He replied, talking fast. He felt weird discussing this with her but the amount of sake he'd drank was making it a bit easier to handly. "Whats that like?" She asked, with adumb look on her face. Mugen's head shot up.

"Don't tell me you've never.." He spoke, looking at her in shook. Fuu shook her head, brushing lightly. Mugen shrugged, deciding that it wasn't that surprising after all. "How could you survive. Exspecialy when travling with a sex god like me?" He asked, playfully. Fuu laughed in his face.

"I guess I never thought about it much. I wouldn't even know what to do" She admitted, blushing wildly. "Its not hard" Mugen asured, pouring himself another drink. After a moment of hesitation, he poured one for her too.

"What do you do? Just feel around?" She asked, lifting her cup. She sounded so embarassed. Mugen was surprised that she hadn't slapped him already. He laughed. "Nah, there's more to it then that" He answered simply. "I guess you wouldn't really know. I mean, guys do it diffently" She noted, sipping away at her sake. "Trust me, I'd know what to do" He said insistantly. Fuu glanced up, wondering why he sounded so serious.

"Fuu. Theres one thing you should know about me. I make bitches swoon" He added, a cocky grin across his face. Fuu rolled her eyes. He leaned forward, an intense look in his eyes. "No seriously. I'm amaizing in bed" He contenuied, causing her to laugh wildly. He knew that to her it seemed like he was joking. At first he had been. But the way she laughed in his face was starting to bother him.

"Somehow I have a hard time beleiving that" She admited, little giggles still escaping her lips. She stopped when he lunged forward, his face an inch from hers, and he grabbed hold of her hand. Fuu gasped, surprised by his forecfullness. At first she was scared, but the warmth of his breath on her face sent a tingle down her spine. His eyes stared back at hers with a firey stare. She could smell a mixture of sake and earth and sweat coming off his skin. She'd always assumed that he smelled awful. But he smelled simply of dirt. Not in a bad way. But the way a forest smells in the fall. She soaked him in and after a moment, her eyes opened with a warm gaze.

Mugen was surprised at the way she looked at him. Her eyes were outlined with dark make up, making them stand out more then usual. And there was a heat in them that he'd never seen in her before.

"Mugen" she spoke, sounding at a loss for breath. He could see her chest rise and fall and knew her heart was racing. The way her voice sounded when she spoke his name drove him wild. "Will you teach me?" she whispered, a hint of shyness in her voice. Mugen's head began to spin. He couldn't beleive what he just heard. He didn't know exactly where he'd planned to go when he'd grabbed her, but he certainly hadn't been exspecting her to go along with it. He tried to cincider the situation rationaly. But all he could think about was how soft her skin looked, and how the coy look on her face was making his pants feel unbarably tight. So, throwing reason to the wind, he slipped behind her, pulling an arm around her thin waist.

Fuu was a little surprised at his readiness. After speaking, she'd half exspected for him to laugh in her face or get disgusted and walk away. But instead he got behind her, pulling her back between his legs. she leaned back against his chest, surprised at how firm it felt. He was solid, like wooden plank, but his body had a warmth to it that she couldn't deny. She stiffened a little, suddenly begining to feel nervous about the situation. He placed his hand over her own and lifted it off the floor. He reached his other hand down to her ankle and began to pull the skit up. Fuu gasped when his fingertips brushed the skin on her leg.

He pulled her skirt up to her waist and guided her hand down between her legs, holding her hip steady with his other hand. Fuu clasped her thighs shut instinctivly but slowly moved them apart as he pushed her hand downward. She gasped a little, beginging to shake nervously. Her entire body covered in gosebups. She felt warmth and tried to relax, unable to concentrait with Mugen's breath falling on her neck.

He was breathing hard, his heart pounding against her back. He held her hand tight, and began moving it in small circles. Fuu could feel his other and shifting slightly, fingers getting sweaty as they moved along her hip. The movement helped ease her nerves and she leaned back, laying her head on his shoulder. Mugen stiffined, taking in the sweet smell of her hair. He wanted to grab her up in his arms and throw her own her back. He wanted to jump ontop of her and devour every inch of her small frame. But he did his best to focus, sucking in his breath as he quicked his pace, not even using his own hand. He contenuied to guide hers, switching up between moving it up and down and in small cricles. Fuu let out a small sigh and he sucked in his breath.

She had started to relax. He felt her muscles losen and she fell back agiansti him, body falling into his chest. She shifted her hips and gave a small 'Mmm' sound as she burrined her face into his hair. His pants grew tighter. Carefully, he guded her hand upward and seprted two of her fingers, pressing them down on her clit. Fuu gasped and pushed her hips back against him, her butt pressing hard against him. He moaned loudly, not bothering to hold it back, and began toying with her some more. She let out small gasps and moans into his hair, her body trembling. He squeezed her hip to the point where it began to leave a mark. Partily to give him something else to focus on besides her sounds, and partly to keep her from shifting around on top of him. It was taking all his strength to keep from bending her over.

She was warming up to him. She bent her kness up, spreading her legs a little wider. With a gump, mugen decided to look down. His breath caught in his throat as she watched her chest rise and fall under the confints of her tight bindings. Her skirt was pulled up high around her waist, her little tummy fluttering with the movments of their hands. Her thighs were shining with the dampness from her center and he began to feel faint.

He'd never done this before. Never gone slow. Any women he'd ever been with had always been eager, as was he. He thought that that was simply the kind of sex he was into. He'd never thought to try anything else. But not being able to fuck her or barely even touch her was arousing him more then he'd ever imagined.

Fuu let out a small whimper and lifter her hips up. Her face was in his hair and her lips were right by his ear. He began to squeeze her hip tighther and carefuly moved her fingers down, gentle pressing them isnide her. Fuu gasped and he paused, not sure if it was a good sound or a bad one. But when her hips raised, he pushed in a little further, and put his face into her neck as a loud cry of joy escaped her mouth. She moved with her fingers, rocking her hips back and forth.

Fuu was letting go, enjoying the way it felt to be in his arms. Having his hands guid her. She was lost in the smell of his hair, the feel of his firm body, and the way the boldge in his pants grew ridgid against her.

"Mugen" she spoke softly, turning her head to look at him. She watched as he bit his lip and smiled a little. "I want you to touch me" She explained, shyly, lifiting her free hand to run it through his hair. He stiffend slightly and let his hand move from hers. He traced circles along her belly, feeling it flutter under his touch. Then slowly made his way down to the warmth between her thighs. He pressed his chin into her shoulder and gripped her hip tights. So soft. So wet. He couldn't beleive it. Slowly, as his eyes met hers, he slipped his fingers inside her, careful not to cause her any pain. He watched her lips part, and a small cry escaped. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, and began moving her hips.

He pressed his fingers up inside her, pulsing them in quick movements. She began riding his fingers, little moans escaping her lips. Her eyes opened and she stared up at him, her hand tugging at a clump of his hair. Mugen looked down at her, breathing heavily, feeling sweat dripping down his face. She released a small "hmm" and tilted her chin up so that their lips meet. He was amazed at how soft they felt. Like flower petals. He returned the kiss with some force, unable to control herself. Fuu trembled at the way his facial hair grazed her face, and depened the kiss, opening her mouth and darting out her little toung to play with his. He returned the favor, taking her little mouth under his control.

He broke away after a moment, burring his face into her neck. He placed heated kissed all over her fair skin. Running trails along her shoulder, kneck and cheek before stopping to nip at her ears. Fuu began gasping loudly, and a hint of desperation flooded her voice. Mugen's eyes darted open as he felt her muscles begin to tighten around his fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to belive what was happening. Fuu let out a small cry and arched her back, her hips pushing back against him with full force. He felt heat suround his fingers. Her breath began to slow down as she burried her face into his neck, her hair plastered to her face. She began breathing softly, shifiting into his arms. Mugen opened his eyes, looking down at her as she cuddled up against him. He couldn't belive what he'd just seen.

To Fuu's surprise, he shifted out from behind her. She looked up, wondering why her comfortable position had been disturbed. She sat up, using one hand to suport herself and watched as he moved infront of her. He staired down at her body intensly, as if he were about to attack it. "Mu-?" Fuu began to ask softly, but was cut off when he took hold of her thighs with both hands and pressed his face down between her legs.

Fuu stifined at first but melted when she felt his mouth open against her. He devoured her with an animalsition need, squeezing her thighs in his hands. He reached one up, running circles along her little belly. Fuu cried out, her hands tangling in his hair. She felt overwhelemed. The tension that she'd just felt began to bubble up inside her once again and she wasn't sure if she could take it.

She began shaking all over, her body twitching and shifting. She gripped the matt beneanth her, rocking her hips against the movements of his toung. Cries errumpt from her lips as another wave floods over her body. When the chills finaly died down, Mugen had made his way up her body and rested his face against her chest. She pulled her arms around his head, cradling him to her. He pulled his arms around her waist, squeezing her.

He'd watched her peak twice now and still knew that he'd be getting no release. He held her tight, not wanting to let go. Her body felt so small in his arms. He rubbed his face into her chest, taking in her scent. She smelled like a pretty girl. He could still taste her on her lips. Normaly, he wasn't much for going down on women. He'd tried it a few times when he was young, when the notion of falling in love still seemed posible in his head. But after being betraied and losing all trust, he gave that up. Besides, most of the chicks he got with wanted to be treated rough. They wanted him to corrupt them.

But she was difforent. When he'd looked down at her, so soft and clean and trembing to his touch, he couldn't help himself. She was so new to everything he did. So responsive. And he knew that her reaction was sincere. Their was no need for her to fake it. She probobly wouldn't even know how. He kissed along her color bone, grinning to himself. She didn't respond and he came to the conclusion that she'd passed out. He snickered out loud, shaking his head as he watched her sleep.

He rested on her chest, running his fingers idaly across her soft flesh. A sadness seept over him when the thought of another man touching her crossed his mind. 'In a few days' she had said. He shuddered. She was so young. How could anyone want to take that from her. Sure, he'd wanted to the whole time they'd been fooling around, but in the end all he did was touch her. He wondered if she enjoyed what he'd done simply because he knew what to do, or if it had something to do with him. What if the man who pays for her dose the same thing. Would she cum for him too?

An image of the older man they'ed met at the tea house came into his mind. An image of him ontop of Fuu, thrusting hard and fast, sweating all over the place. His old, naked body weighing down on her. Fuu with her hands pinned above her head, crying and whispering for him to stop.

Mugen darted up, ready to kill. He paused for a moment, and looked around. His suroundings had changed dramticaly. The room was now filled with light, shining in through the paper-thin walls. The futon was on the oposite side of them room and there were no mirrors of cloths lying around. In fact, it was relitivly empty. And most importantly, the girl that he'd fallen asleep on was gone.

Mugen sighed, feeling a little disapointed to wake up after that and not be next to her. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the sunlight. He closed them for a moment, waiting to the stinging to go away. As they closed, images of Fuu lying before him, her body wiggling with pleasure, small lips moaning and sighing at his touch. He smiled at the memory and rose to his feet, stumbling lazily down the hall. He slammed open the door to the kitchen and stopped there when he came upon a sight of Fuu standing at the counter, preparing some tea. She looked up at him, startled.

She wore a dusty pink silk kimono. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and he could tell she'd bathed because there was no longer dark smudged makeup around her eyes. He walked inside, checking to see if she was alone. She was.

"How did I get in my room?" He questioned, sitting down at the table. Fuu was quiet for sometime.

"I dragged you. I'd tried to wake you up but you were out cold" She explained, keeping her back to him. She seemed stiff and uncomfortable. "I hope you understand why" she added, her head turning slightly.

"Yea" he muttered in reply. He knew why he'd done it. If Natsumi found them sleeping together the next morning, even if nothing had happened, it would be impsobile to explain. He eyed her up and down, notcing the way the silk fit her curves. It wasn't like the normal kimono she wore. It wasn't bulky and shape-altering. It was verry thin and clug to her shape, just hinting at what was underneath.

"Where are they?" He questioned, a gravily texture to his voice. Fuu shivered slightly. "They'er in town. Shopping" Fuu explained after a slight hesitation. Mugen grinned and rose to his feet, walking up behind her. He sneaked an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. She remained a little stiff, but made no effort to pull away. He pushed the bangs away from her face and kissed her on the timple.

"I bet this kimono is the exact same color as your nipples" He noted playfuly, letting his lips fall directly beside her ear. One of his hands slipped inside the kimono, feeling the warmth of her small brest against his hand. Fuu sighed, giving in as she leaned back against him.

"Mugen" She wispered, her words sounding forced. "This can't last" she added, a saddened look in her eyes. He couldn't help but be offended. In the back of his mind he'd already known. He knew that she was still going to do the whole geisha thing no matter how nice he was to her. She was just..using him.

"Yea" was all he could think to say in reply. He took his arms off of her and stood behind her, not sure what to do. He was angrey. Angrey that she said that, when they could have just pretended. Angrey that he wanted to so much even after hearing her words. Angrey that she didn't want him back.

Fuu turned her head slightly, a look of guilt across her face as she looked back at him. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter, kissing her hard. Fuu felt a little dizzy from all the swift movements, not to mention confused. But when his hands slid up her thighs underneath the silk and his toung entered her mouth, all thought momentarily flew out the window. She held him back, clutching his shirt and pulling him closer to her. She felt his crotch rub up against her center. She couldn't beleive how hard he felt.

"Mugen. We can't" She panted, her hair falling over her face. "Shuddup" he repleied forceflully kissing her again. He tucked his arm under the back of her knee and lifted her leg so her foot rested on the edge of the counter. He kissed down her neck and onto her chest, covering every inch of skin that was visable. Then, without hesitation, his head moved down and began kissing her inner thigh. Fuu practicaly screamed when his lips meet her core.

She couldn't beleive it. First, last night, he'd sent her over the edge twice, and asked for nothing in return. And now, she'd expsected him to beg her, or posibly force her to give him what he needed, and instead all he seemed to want to do was please her again.

"Oh god! Oh god, Mugen!" She cried, cluting the back of his head. He smiled into her skin, the sound of her screaming his name making him rock hard. He had to admit, he was impressed with himself. He could turn her on so easily. He'd never had much of a problem in that area with wemon before, but he'd expsected some resistance from Fuu. He'd assumed she'd be shy and embarassed and he'd have to work her out of that and make her feel secure. But the young girl was shockingly willing and seemed to worship his every touch.

She was breathing heavy, her entire body covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her fingers gripped at his hair and her hips moved towards him, begging him for more. She was just about to break lose when they heard sounds from outside. Talking.

"Shit" she gasped, and quickly pushed his head away from her thighs. She hopped off the counter and darted down the hall, fixing her cloths as she went. Mugen stood up, a confused look on his face. The door to the kitchen opened, and Jin and Natsumi entered. Suddenly, he understood. He was just about to run when-

"Good afternoon, Mugen!" Natsumi's friendly voice sounded from behind him. He froze, keeping his back to him. He panicked physicaly. "Sup?" He replied, trying to sound casual ask he kept his back to them. He knew he looked like a mess. His hair was more tossled then usual. There was a not so discream boldge showing through his pants and his chin was still wet with her. Luckily for him, the two contenuied chatting, unoticed.

"I hope these American's aprreciate what we do for them" Natumi was saying as she put away the groceries. "I admit, I don't feel to comfortable with the idea of the two of you going to this alone. You know what the soilders are like" Jin spoke, helping her with the bags. "Oh they'er harmless, mostly. Just a bunch of pervs. Nothing Fuu and I can't handle. To be honest, its the officer I'm worried about" She explained, closing the cabinet she'd just filled. This caught Mugen's attention.

"Hasn't he requested to bid for her?" Jin asked, sounding mildly confused. "Yes, but he certainly won't bid for something if he can get it for free" She explained with a sigh. "I highly doubt Fuu would be interested in him" Jin sounded slightly repulsed at the idea. "No, but I wouldn't put it past him to try and take it" Natsumi answered, cautiously. Any sign of arousal had disapeared, and was now replaced with signs of rage.

"Are you sure you can't acompany us tonight?" Natsumi questioned, sounding desperate. "No, i'm afraid I can't" Jin answered in regreat. Natsumi sighed, seemingly upset. Her features brightend suddenly.

"Mugen" She spoke, trying to get his attention, a hopefull quility to her voice that made him nervous. "Hu?" He asked, pretending to be bussy with the cup of tea Fuu had left on the counter as an excuse to turn his back further towards her. "I'm a bit worried about Fuu tonight. She's never entertained for American's before and they can be a bit roudy. Would you mind acompanying us?" She questioned, trying to sound as sweet as posible.

"Besides, the soilders are heavy drinkers. I think you would fit in well" she added, brightly. "Yeah, why not" He replied, a little releived. He wanted to be there. He wanted to protect them. He wanted to beat that old officer's ass. He took a sip of his tea and smiled to himself at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Personal: Aight', since the last chapter was a totaly cock tease, here's the real deal! Promise!

Mugen sat along the rock wall of the hot springs, looking around uncomfrotably. There was a notciable difforence in the male to female ratio inside the large hot spring and it was making him feel uncomfortable. Natsumi seemed to pick up on this because she moved to his side, her black hair shining with the condensation that had gathered on it. He gave her a funny look, which fadded when a cup of sake was placed in his hand.

"I never understood why a bunch of dudes would want to get together in a tub of water to drink and be naked" Mugen explained, eyeing the mixture of American and Japanese soilders in slight disgust. Natsumi giggled. "I think that in this case it is an excuse to get the wemon naked" She explained with a laugh. That had bothered him too. Not only was there an abundence of naked men surounding him, but Fuu and Natsumi were naked as well. Normaly, that part would be quite good, but now he had to be on gaurd of them. He watched cautiously as the soilders would move past, acidently bumping into them or brushing up on them under the water. He was having a hard to finding excused to intervein.

"Lets play a game" The officer sugested, making his way to Natsumi's side. Natsumi smiled and laid a finger on her lip in thought. "I know. Lets play a game called "never have I ever" She sugested, an sneaky look across her face. "What are the rules?" One of the soilder's asked. "We go around the circle. Each person says something they've never, ever done. Anyone who has done it has to drink" she explained with a laugh. A group had started to gather, and Mugen eyed Fuu as some of the meen got a little closer to her.

She looked so uncomfortable. Her hair was pulled up, much more fancy then usual. It was in one of those weird buns with the red in the center. Her make up had mostly disolved from the humidity of the water and her skin was covered in sweat. She had a distant look on her face and although he couldn't see anything below her chest he could tell she was trying to cover herself.

"I'll go first!" natsumi declaired, sluring slightly. "Lets see. Never have I ever....gone fishing" She spoke, placing her hands under her chin. "Are you serious?" Mugen questioned, shooting her a sideways look. "Nope. Never have" She replied assuringly. "You and Jin are perfect for each other" Fuu noted teasingly. Mugen snickered at the memery of Jin trying to fish. "Do you remember what he said?" Fuu questioned, turning to him, already holding back a giggle. "Fishing is a great battle between man and fish!" They both spoke at the same time, each doing their best impression of Jin. Natsumi covered her mouth, amused by the impression. A few of the other men chuckeled, not really getting the joke. The majority of the group drank, and Natsumi turned to the officer.

"How about you officer, whats something you've never done?" Natsumi questioned, turning to the older man. "Hm. Never have I ever... been in an eating contest" he muttered with a shrug. Fuu and Mugen laughed again. "I can't bleive you lost" Mugen teased. "Me? You passed out! I would have won if it wasn't for that damn fly!" Fuu exclaimed, splashing water at him.

"I supose both of you have to drink, then" The officer noted with a chuckle. Mugen held up his cup to cheers and the two drank them down. "How about you, Hima? Whats something you haven't done?" The officer questioned, leaning close to her, as if to challenge Mugen. Mugen's eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched benteath the surface of the water. Fuu blushed and lowered her head. It wasn't from the question the officer had asked, but from the way Mugen was looking at her.

"Oh come on, I doubt its that hard" A soilder teased. "I'm sure you've never even kissed a man" The officer offered with a smile, as if to test her. Fuu's eyes widened and her face turned an ever darker shade of red. Mugen smirked a little, lowering his head to hide it. But Natsumi caught the look on his face, a slight suspicion crossing her eyes.

"I know! I've never been to America" Fuu exclaimed, trying to change the subject. The men chucled, and many of them took drink. The officer seemed disapointed how ever, as if he was begining to grow suschious as well. "You trickster. Out of all the things you could say you chose to put all of us at a disadvantage" the older man teased, leaning his arm over the rock behind her back. Fuu forced an uncomfortable smile.

Mugen was about to explide. His fists were shaking beneath the water. He wished he had his sword. He wanted nothing more then to slice the pompus old man to ribbons for even looking at his Fuu. His Fuu. The idea settled into his mind. Just then, he felt a drop of cold water hit his cheek. he glanced up, and began to see many more start to fall.

"I belive we'er going to have to stop the game" Natsumi spoke up, raising a hand in the air. "The weather seems to be turning sour and I for one have had way to much" She added with a shy laugh. The soilders laughed with her, and many began to fallow as she moved across the water. The officer eyed Fuu intently, as if waiting for her to move. "I left my slippers over there, I'll just be a moment" She explained, blushing wildly as she ducked away from him. "I can't just leave you out here in the storm. What if you slip and fall?" The man questioned with a playfull smile.

"But my kimono is over there to and its all I have to wear. I can't have you coming around and peeking now can I?" she said teasingly, after some hesitation. She forced a laugh. The man smiled and nodded, seeming to understand. He began to wade off in the direction the others had headed, but stopped when he noticed the shadowy form of the man across from him.

"Aren't you going to join us?" The officer asked him suspichoulsly. "Nah. I like the rain" Mugen replied, a stern darkness in his eyes. The man noticed the gaze and stared him down for a moment before giving in and heading off after the group. Mugen watched his back until he'd disapeared. He sighed, and looked around, noricing Fuu was gone as well.

She'd waded off into the opposite direction, behind a large rock wall that blocked that section of the springs off from the house near by. Mugen fallowed her through the dark water, cold drops sizzling out around him as he moved. The rain had picked up pace and was falling harder. She stopped and leaned her back against the wall, stands of hair falling and clinging to her face. She looked sad, her big eyes staring off at nothing imparticular.

"Whats up?" Mugen asked, trying to sound casual as posible. He leaned against a rock in the middle of the water, not wanting to get to close. He hated seeing her upset. He felt useless. Fuu's face tensened, as if she was focus on something. It slowly dawned on him that she was trying not to cry.

"Mugen, you've done so much for me. You protected me for so long. You saved my life many times, and last night-" she smiled a little towards the end, her cheeks growing a light pink. Mugen grinned, his ego getting the best of him. "I feel so guilty. I know that theres not much of anything I can do in return, but I hate the idea of leaving you...unsatisfied" she contenuied, stuttering a bit. Mugen raised an eye brow. "So, if theres anything else I can do. If you wanted me to touch you or..anything. I-I'd be glad to" She finished, big eyes staring up at him cautiously.

Mugen looked surprised. He hadn't been exspecting that. His mind began to race. He wanted her so badly. Knowing that she was right there, sweaty and wet and complently naked was driving him nuts. He wanted to kiss her and taste her liked he'd done before. He wanted to be inside her. But he knew that couldn't happen. He thought about other things. A hand job would be torture. It would only push his need further without giving him any release. She could go down on him, but the thought of forcing Fuu to give him head seemed wrong somehow. Probobly because he knew he'd be so desperate that he'd probobly cause her to choke. He didn't want to do anything dirty. Andything that would freak her out or make her uncomfortable.

"Fuu" He spoke, his voice alot more rough and gravily then either of them had exspected. She shuttered a little bit at the sound, enough for him to notice. "Can I just...look at you?" He questioned, and for the first time in Fuu's life she saw him look nervous. She nodded, taking a deep breath. She was nervous too. As she headed towards the edge of the water, she thought of the numerous times he'd made fun of her. How many times he'd called her flat chested or plain or boyish. She stiffned a little as she pulled herself out of the water, keeping her back to him.

Mugen watched as she pushed her uper body up out of the water, her long back shimmering with sweat. His breath caught in his throat. She turned her head slightly, eyes sparkling. She was biting her lip. He could feel himself growing at record speed. Her body turned a little as well, the shadow of her small brest hinting at the outline of her body. He got up onto the rock, water falling from her body. He took her in slowly. Her soft, curvy back flowing down into wide round hips, and a firm round butt. Her legs were long and slender, tiny ankles that fit in his hands. She watched him over her shoulder as he moved closer to her through the water.

"Turn around" He ordered, a hint of desperation in his voice. She hesitated for a moment, but obayed and turned so the front of her body faced him. A grin corssed his face that made her blush wildly.

"I was right. Your nipples are the same color as that kimono" He spoke teasingly. She smiled, lowering her head. She put her hands behind her back and shfted her weight. Mugen gulped. She had no idea how beautiful she was.

"Sit" He ordered, moving to the edge of the water. She looked a little surprised, but nodded and carefully lowered herself down. She sat on the rocky surface, her legs hanging over the edge so that only her lower body was under water. She put her arms across her chest, covering herself. "Don't" He said roughly, grabbing her wrists and moving her arms away. Fuu gaped at him in mild shock but smiled as his mouth fell onto her chest. He kissed her breasts and her chest and down her stomach, his hands running up and down her thighs.

"Mugen" She sighed, sucking in a sharp breath. "You don't have to-"

"I want to" he practicaly growled as his headed decended below the water. She felt his lips touch her and she arched her back. She closed her eyes and began toying with his hair, feeling her little toes go numb. They aways did that when he went down on her, she'd noticed. It was like all the sensation she had in her body was centered to one place. She moved her hips lightly and gave little sighs, wondering where he'd learned how to do the things he did.

He seemed more eager then before, and she could feel him breathing heavily, which only made the sensation more enjoyable. One of his hands reached up and cupped her breast. She cried out, throwing her head back. He pulled his head out of the water and began rapidly toying with her clit. He was breathing hard, and his wet hair clung to his face. He took the opertuninty to look up at Fuu, watching her legs begin to shake as he moved his fingers. He grinned, loving the way she looked. She had her back arched, suporting her weight on her hands. Her head was back and her hair was falling out of its bun. Her small nipples pointed up into the air, her little breats jiggling lightly with the movement of her hips. She cried out again and covered her mouth.

Grinning, he ducked his head under the water and grabbed her hips tight, burrying his face into her core. He could hear her moaning even underwater, which actualy made the sound louder. Fuu couldn't beleive it. She was about to cum again. Just as she was on the brink of ogasum, she heard a splash in the distance and stiffend, her legs clasping around Mugen's head.

Just as she exspected, a shadowy figure emerged from behind the rock wall. Mugen tried to lift his head to see what was going on but she shoved his head back down, using her free hand to cover her chest. Mugen caught on, and glanced over to see a pair of feminin legs aproach beneath the water. He grinned into Fuu's thigh. He'd have to find some way to gloat about this to Jin.

"Fuu! What are you doing out her?" Natsumi asked, sounding concerned. Fuu relaxed a little, releavied that it was only Natsumi. "Sorry. I was going to get my robe and then I just kind of spaced out" Fuu explained, stuttering a little. Natsumi gave her a worried look, eying the gleen of sweat across the young girls body and the way her hair was sticking to her face. She looked flushed and she was shaking.

"Fuu, are you feeling ok? You look..." Natsumi was going to say terrible, but thought better of it. Fuu gulped. "Now that you mention it, I am feeling a little sick" Fuu replied, not even really lying. She stiffened as Natsumi began to move towards her, a concerned look across her face.

Mugen's eyes widened as he watched Natsumi's curvy form aproach, unable to beleive his luck. Sure, he was stuck underwater and he was begining to lose his breath, but atleast if he drowned to death it would be between the bodies of two beautiful wemon.

"You look flushed. Maybe your running a fevor" Natsumi explained, stopping infront of Fuu and placing a hand on her forehead, unaware that her abdomen was now directly infront of Mugen's face. He couldn't help but snicker. Fuu felt the movement against her legs and squeezed them tight around his head, coughing to excuse the movement.

"Your burning up" Natsumi noted, worridly, after feeling Fuu's sweaty brow. Wild lesbian fantasies began to dance around in Mugen's head as he listened to the two beneath the water. "Perhaps you should just head home" She sugested, reluctently. Fuu nodded. "Are you sure?" She asked, sounding a bit guilty. "You we be no use to anyone if your sick" Natsumi assured, forcing a small smile. Something had just come to her attention.

"Where is Mugen?"

Fuu went stiff again. He had worked at sea alot and had gotten used to holding his breath under water for long periods of time, but even so he was begining to strugle and coped by squeezing at Fuu's thigh.

"He's not with you?" Fuu questioned, doing her best to look surprised. "No. Hmm. Must have left" Natsumi noted with a sigh. "He's verry protective of you" She added with a little sigh. "I'm worried he might cause some trouble when it comes time-"

Fuu did her best to repress a squeek when Mugen bit into her thigh. Natsumi noticed her jump however and gave her a confused look. "I'll handle it" Fuu assured, sounding desperate. "I'll talk to him" she clairified, giving her a reasuring smile.

"Well, I better get back" Natsumi spoke, giving her a cautious smile. Fuu nodded and Natsumi waded off, disapearing behind the rock. Fuu crained her neck, watching to make sure she was gone. After a moment, Mugen's head emerged from the water. Droplits flug from his hair as he gasped, caughing a little.

"That was close" Fuu whispered, eyes wide and body stiff. "Yeah" he replied breathlessly, looking at her in slight concern. A smile crossed her features. "It was kind of a turn on with you having to hide there" She admitted, blushing a little. Mugen grinned and slid his hand up her thigh. "Wanna keep goin'?" He questioned playfully, positioning himself between her legs. Fuu nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Not here, though" She explained, laying a hand on his chest. "Fallow me" She ordered, taking his hand. Mugen didn't know what she had in mind but he certainly wasn't going to complain, exspecialy after he watched her naked body emerge from the water and bend over to pick up her cloths.

The two through on their robes quickly and ran across the grass of the massive yard, doing their best to keep quiet. Fuu lead the way to an old empty barn that sat far out off the property. Careful not to make to much noise, mugen pulled away at the wood that blocked the door and carefully pried it open. It was a ricket old barn, with large gaps between the wood. It was dark inside and eerily silent. Moonlight shown in through the wholes in the roof. They walked inside, looking around. Mugen stopped and watched as Fuu moved forward, her fair skin shining in the moonlight. She wore a thin Juban and as she hugged herself, it clung to her figure tightly. She stopped moving when she noticed him look at her and smiled, blushing lightly.

"Come'r" He murmured, pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. He ran his hands up and down her back, loving the way the silk felt. He brought one hand up to the back of her neck and cradled her head, tugging a little until she lifted her chin. He kissed her hard but slow. His toung entering to taste her mouth. Even after the time it took them to get to the barn, his erection still remained, and grew a little in surprise when Fuu's hand reached down his pants and caressed it.

"Fuu!" He gasped into her mouth, pulling back to look at her. "Please!" She whimpered, shutting her eyes. She gripped the back of his short, moving her hand a little faster around his hard cock. Was she...begging for it?

"I want to make you feel the way you made me feel" She explained, her big eyes opening as she contenuied to stoke him. Her hand felt so soft and warm against his skin. Mugen closed his eyes and tried to block out the sensation so he could concentrait. Suddenly, and idea occured to him.

"Here" He spoke, plaching his hands on his shoulders. He guided her over to a space beneath a loft where a pile of hey rested. He layed back, and guided her to sit beside him. She looked confused and a little nervous. He brused the hair out of her face and pulled her towards him in a deep kiss.

"sit on my lap" He ordered roughly against her lips. Fuu complied and sat with her legs on eatherside of his body. He wraped his arms around her waist and pressed his hips up so that his cock rubbed against her through his pants. Fuu moaned, surprised by the hard presence between her legs. She was begining to understand what he wanted her to do, and she pressed her hands to his chest, rocking her hips against him. Mugen groaned and threw his head back, holding her hips in his hands.

Her small hands creeped up underneath his shirt, her soft palms roaming over his hard chest. He pulled his shirt off and laid back, tilting his head up to watch as she moved ontop of him. They grinded into each other, and the friction began to make her wet. He could feel the damp heat through his pants and sucked in a breath. Unable to control himself, he sat up and pulled her to his chest.

"I want you so bad Fuu" He whispered, his lips right at her air. The sound of his voice sent a chill down her spine. His arms were holding tightly to her waist, pressing her against him. She grabbed his hair and began rocking harder, burrying her face into his shoulder.

"Your so small and clean and tight" he contenuied, rembering the way she'd felt around his fingers. He trusted up against her core, gripping her ass in his hands. Fuu moaned into his neck and he squeezed harder in response.

"Your so beatiful. You have such nice round hips and an amazing ass. I love your cute little tits" He muttered into her hair. Fuu couldn't help but smile at the compliments he was giving. It felt good to hear, exspecialy in his voice. She bucked her hips, picking up speed. She could feel moisture and heat rolling around between them.

"I want you too" She whimpered, digging her nails into his back. "I want you so bad" She contenuied, her voice almost cracking. She was shaking in his arms. "Oh god, Fuu" he murmered, kissing her neck. He was bucking his hips against her to the point where they were rising off the floor completly, amazed at her ability to keep up with his pace. He was overwhelmed, but knew that this wouldn't be enough.

He slipped and hand between them and began playing with her clit. Fuu squeeked loudly when he touched her and he grinned, holding her hip down against him with his other hand. She rocked her hips against his touch, wigling and clutching at him.

"Oh! Fuck! Mugen!"

She was screaming. He moved his fingers faster, watching in delight as she climaxed ontop of him, her hips shoving against his croch with surprising force. That did it. He began to feel something smoldering inside him rising to its peek. He squeeked her hips until his fingers left bruises, and bit into her shoulder as he came in his shorts.

They fell onto each other, gasping for air. Mugen held her to his chest, enjoying the lingering warmth that tingled through his body. Fuu glanced up at him, chin pressed against his pecks.

"You have straw in your hair" She pointed out with a giggle. Mugen couldn't hlep but smile. She she was with her big sweet eyes and her child like grin, giggling adoably, when just seconds before she'd been cursing and screaming his name.

"Yeah, well...so do you!" He replied, and trew a fist full of staw at her face. Peices clug to her damp hair, that had fallen entrily out of its bun. A look of shock crossed her face that was fallowed by one of vengence. She grabbed a chunk of hey and threw it back at him.

"Your dead, bitch!" He threatened playfully, as an all out hey-war was waged. She hopped to her feet and tried to run but he grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall into a pile. She tried to push herself up but he climbed ontop of her and her ass conveinetly pushed right into his crotch. She paused, and looked at him over the shoulder.

"Your still hard" She noted, seeming amazed. "Yea" Mugen replied with a sigh. He was beginging to think that as long as she was around his erection would never end. She bit her lip, seeming a little concerned.

"Can I tell you something?" She said, seeming nervous. She tuned under him so that she was sitting facing him. "Shoot" He replied, suporting himself with one arm as he contenuied to lean over him.

"I don't want to lose my virginity to him.." She admitted softly, looking a little embarassed. Mugen eyed her curiously, not sure what to think. "I want to lose it to you" She added softly, starting into his eyes. Mugen studied her face, brushing his hand across her soft cheek. She was so sweet, so adorable. He loved that about her. Loved her child like ways. Loved her innocence. He wasn't that way at all. He was dark, vulgar and corrupt. He would ruin her.

"No" He spoke after some time, looking away from her. He sat back, and Fuu blinked in surprised. "I don't understand" She whispered, fighting back tears. She pulled her robe shut and bowed her head. She didn't understand why he was rejecting her.

"Stop. Its not like that" He tried to be comforting, pulling her to his chest. Fuu liftered her head, eyes shimmering as she stared at him in confusion. "I just...I don't want to hurt you" He explained, hating the way that sounded. "You won't" Fuu replied sternly, tensing up a little. It was his turn to be confused.

"If you think I exspect you to marry me or something, its not about that" She said, beging to grow annoyed. "I just don't want to lose it to _him"_ she added hotly. Mugen frowned. "Fuu, I'm not just going to bang you as practice" he replied defensivly, anger rising inside him. Fuu looked offended. "Please, you've bannged plenty of wemon for lesser reasons" she scoffed, crossing her arms. He pushed her off his lap. She looked up in surprise as he rose to his feet.

"Hey!" She protested, yelling after him. She was pissed, but still, she didn't want him to leave. He stopped in his tracks, fists clenched. Slowly, he turned.

"You know, I was actualy starting to think you wanted me. But i'm never going to be good enough for you, am I Fuu?"

The remark took her by shock, leaving a dumbfounded stare across her face. She wanted to tell him that that wasn't the case, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"I'm sick of you toying with me. I'm not going to be your pawn. I'm sorry I'm not some rich old perv. Sorry I didn't grow up with everything!" He ranted, without looking at her.

Fuu tried to speak but he didn't give her a chance.

"I'm sick of this shit. Every time! Every fucking time I start to care about someone" he trailed off and finished instead by pulding his fist through the rotted wooden wall. Fuu jumped, frightened by the forch.

"Stop it!" She yelled, finaly catching his attention. He looked at her with firey eyes and she began sobbing as she rose to her feet.

"Don't you get it you ass whole!" she screamed, little fists balled at her side. "I want you! Not some rich old perv! I WANT YOU!" She was shaking from crying so hard. Mugen frowned. She looked so small. All anger faded away and he moved over to her quickly. He reached out for her but sopped when she flinched. The two stood there, neither knowing what to say. Fuu finished the last of her sobs.

"I didn't think you thought about me that way" Fuu explained, brightening up a little. Mugen blinked at her. "Why did you think I was doing all that stuff for you?" He questioned, eyeing her as if she were insane. "I dunno. I guess I thought you were just trying to get laid" She answered with a shrug, sitting down on a bale of hey.

"In case you don't remember, I still haven't gotten any" He reminded sarcastcly. Fuu smiled. The sun was coming up. Faint yellow light began peeking in through the cracks in the barn. Mugen knelt down infront of her, resting his arms across her legs.

"Still wanna jump my bones?" He questioned playfully, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked up at her. Fuu laughed and tossled his hair. "I thought you said 'no" she reminded teasingly. "I'm begining to reconsider-" he replied with a devilish smirk. Fuu eyed him cautiously as he began running his fingers along her thighs.

"Maybe if you ask really-" he placed a kiss on her thigh. "really-" kissed higher. "really nice-" he nuzzled his face between her legs. "I just might". Fuu shuddered as his warm hands caressed the small of her back, and he burried his face into her.

"Please" She whispered, laying her head back. He smiled, and darted out his toung, flicking her clit and feeling her wiggle in response. "Please" she gasped, a little louder, some desperation in her voice. He repeated the gesture, and gently slipped a pair of fingers inside her. She felt mind-blowingly tight.

"Please!" She cried as his fingeres entered her, her hips darting out to meet his touch. He didn't need any more requestes. He slid his arm around her waist and climbed ontop of her. Fuu leaned back, breathing heavily as her body pressed into a pile of hey. Her eyes watched as he untied the robe she wore, slipping it off her shoulders and spreading it out so she'd have something to lay on. He studdied her again, running his hands over her body. They slipped up her thigh and pulled it to his side. He kissed her knee before looking her in the eye.

"You ready?" He asked with a slight smile, his voice quivering. She nodded, biting her lip. He leaned in and kissed her, positioning himself between her legs. The tip of his cock brushed against her center, and holding it his hand, he carefully pushed inside her. Fuu closed her eyes, exspecting pain, but felt none. He watched her expression, hesitating, even though it was killing him. She nonnded, signiling him to go further. He pushed inside her all the way. The was a bit of tenshion as he brook the barrior, but nothing close to what she'd exspected.

He began moving his hips slowly, his hand pressed against her leg, gripping her thigh. He looked down at her body, biting his lip. He was doing his best not to go to fast. Fuu watched the desperation on his face and knew that he was being gentle for her. With her eyes fixed on his, she trusted upward, smiling at his reaction. She reached a hand up and toyed with his hair, repeating the movemnt.

"You can...go faster if you like" She explained softly, running her fingers through his hair. He didn't need to be told twice. He began to quicking his pace, sweat dripping from his forhead. Beams of light broke in through the wood, flckering and shifting all around them. Mugen leaned down ontop of her, hodling her leg up at his side. They began rolling their hips together, bodys coated with sweat.

He pressed his forehead against hers and cradled the back of her head, trying to focus on anything other then how tight she felt around him. "Oh god, Fuu" He muttered breathlessly, running his fingers through her hair. Fuu gasped. Wasn't losing your virginity suposed to be painfull?

"Fuck! Mugen!" she cried in response, finger nails digging into back. Mugen was practicaly purring as he trailed heated kisses all over again. Suddenly, her hips bucked up to meet his, her eyes closing tight as a loud scream escaped her lips. He felt her tighten around him and practicaly fainted. The pair collapsed together as the intense sensations flooded their bodies. They panted together, hugging each other tight for a long while, until their heart rates had settled.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Fuu questioned softly, toying with his untamed hair. "I don't want to sneak around and shit" He replied, his head rested on her breast. "I don't think Natsumi will take it well. I mean, proffesionaly speaking, I'm kind of ruined" She reminded, jokingly.

"Run away with me?" He offered, casualy. At first she thought she was joking and gave a small snicker, but then he looked up at her with a senserity that she'd never before seen. A small smile crossed her features.

"Ok" She replied, blushing a little.

"We'er going to have to travle, alot" He warned, resting his chin on her chest and looking up at her. "I know" she replied, grinning adorably. "And we'er going to have to scroung around to find money and food" He added, sounding exausted at the thought. "Mh, hm" She replied sleepily. "We'll probobly end up getting in a shit load of trouble" he contenuied, mostly speaking to himself at this point.

"Mugen?" Fuu spook with hooded eyes. "hm?" He replied, dumbly.

"Shut up"


End file.
